Cold Grey with a Hint of Warmth
by Ryuuko Kimura
Summary: Suzuki Jirou is not a regular student. After all to be able to be in the presence of his boss took guts and to be in his presence without being killed took skill according to Kusakabe. Hibari X MaleOC (and slight Gokudera)
1. His Herbivore

A/N: KHR does not belong to me. This story also starts out with smut so please, if you don't like it don't read it. Feedback and critique are welcomed with open arms. Enjoy~

* * *

"Doesn't the demon call you to the Reception Room too much? You're gonna fail at this rate."

Daichi expressed his concern for his best friend who was currently finishing his English homework. The young male who was addressed looked up after a minute and replied,

"Ah? Well it's okay I don't mind and I've been studying at home a lot more since then."

"What the hell does he do with you in there anyway?" Daichi asked, his curiosity got the best of him.

"Hm? Ah we just talk and he'll just nap."

"What?! HE CALLS YOU IN THERE JUST FOR THAT?!"

The level of Daichi's voice made everyone freeze. A few heads turned in disapproval and some in curiosity.

"Errr pretty much yea...," Jirou mumbled, of course he didn't include the hot makeout sessions because if he did, Daichi might actually flip the table and scream.

"You know if he's harassing you, you could complain to the teachers," Daichi told him before letting out a sigh.

"It's nothing like that!" Jirou exclaimed quickly.

Not that he'd mind if Hibari did harass him at times with smacks on the butt or touching inappropriate places.

"Heh... don't tell me you actually like the harassment? You masochistic bastard," the boy teased while grinning cheekily.

"Shut up! I told you it's not like that!"

Jirou twitched with annoyance, his face turning into a darker shade of red.

"Suzuki Jirou, please report to the Reception Room immediately," the announcement rang out from the speakers.

"Speak of the devil, it's time for your harassment Mr Masochist~"

Daichi teased the boy

"Shut it!" Jirou snapped.

* * *

"Senpai! You have to stop calling me to the Reception Room whenever you feel like it! People are beginning to notice."

The dark haired skylark looked at his fuming boyfriend in amusement; he was always cuter when his face was all red in anger or embarrassment. He didn't really care which; he just found the shade extremely attractive on the younger boy.

"So?" he had asked, impassive to his lover's feelings as he got up from his seat and walk towards him.

"People will start talking and-"

Jirou swallowed his words as Hibari cornered him against door, hard wood pressing into his back uncomfortably.

His calloused fingers faintly traced the boy's jaw before guiding his head to tilt up to look into dilated crimson orbs.

"I don't care."

Those were his words of wisdom before he leaned down to press his lips against Jirou's.

"Mmhmm...You can't keep doing this," Jirou groaned as Hibari pulled away only to bite his bottom lip while his hand groped his rump.

"Kyoya-senpai... please...," he begged in hopes that the Carnivore will not indulge in his sadistic fantasies.

Experienced hands had quickly unbuttoned his white school shirt, leaving his chest was exposed and nipples right for the picking. His nipples grew hard and red under the torture that the prefect had placed on them, slim digits pinching and rubbing them to the point of delightful pain

"Say my name."

Hibari like the way it sounded from the younger boy and he wasn't disappointed when his little lover cried out a "Kyoya- ahn". He smirked and swallowed the moan with an agressive kiss, his tongue slipping into the warm carven. Jirou whimpered at the rubbing against his crotch, his semi-erection had become a full hard on with Hibari's squeezing and crass caresses. When they had parted lips, Jirou nearly yelped due to Hibari. The older male had begun unbuttoning his trousers.

"S-senpai! We can't do it now! Senpai!"

Jirou's protests were ignored as Hibari continued stripping him from his pants, his lips busy with biting the boy's neck extracting a rather satisfactory moan of gratitude from the boy.

The knock on the door stopped Hibari from pulling the boy's boxers down.

"Stop now senpai," Jirou breathed out softly in relieve.

Hibari smirked already formulating an devious plan in his mind, with quick hands he tied the albino's hands behind his back with the tie that he had removed earlier.

"Senpai!"

"Shut up. Don't make any sounds or I'll bite you to death."

Hibari pulled the nearly naked boy to the large office chair, kicking his clothes into a dark corner of the office. Jirou held his breath, taking Hibari's threat into heart. One thing he had learned from being with Hibari was that his words were to be taken seriously.

"Come in."

Hibari sat down, pulling his lover in between his legs. Jirou didn't dare let out a moan when he felt how hard Hibari was against him. Slowly the prefect pulled out his lover's cock and began massaging it softly.

Kusakabe stared as his boss… or rather the back of the leather chair which his boss sat on and he couldn't help but to wonder why but maybe he was feeling tired or lazy and taking a rest from his paperwork. Ignoring it he began his daily report.

Hibari smiled cruelly as he watched the younger boy hold back his moans as he lightly pressed his thumb against the head of his penis, teasing it by spreading the precum about. Jirou glared at him as he bit back his moans, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He continued with his ministrations, lightly rubbing the boy's hard cock as he listened to Kusakabe's daily report. Soon his rough hand began stroking the length at a painfully slow pace.

"Leave and lock the door behind you," Hibari instructed when Kusakabe had finished his report.

With a silent nod, Kusakabe made his way out feeling as if he had missed something...

"You may speak."

Hibari pulled his hand away from the penis only to spit into his palm before returning to it's original stroking position. With the warm saliva acting as a lubricant, he began rubbing Jirou at a faster pace causing the male above him to cry in bliss.

"Kyoya-senpai," he moaned as Hibari bit the nape of his neck "I can't hold it in anymore Kyoya-sen- AHnh!" he cut off his begging when Hibari had pressed his thumb on to the slit and rubbed it slowly. Jirou had fell forward, his hand gripping onto the ledge of the window like it was a lifeline. He could barely let out a moan, his lips wide open and his breath was hitched in his throat.

Hibari chuckled, enjoying his reaction immensely. If he could, Hibari would have his lover crying his name out all day. His hand was wet with a mixture of his saliva and precum that leaked from Jirou's erection, he continued rubbing the slick rod, making sure that his herbivore cried out his name more.

It was an erotic sight, his pet withering against his hand, lips swollen from the cruelty he had placed upon them and parted with breathy moans, his flushed face from the pleasure and pain, crimson eyes dilated and glazed with thoughts of him and only him.

"I-I'm going to come AH! Kyoya-senpai! I'm coming!"

The younger boy cried out as the thick semen sprayed out on to the cement floor, some on to the ledge in front.

"On the table," Hibari ordered as he turned around and pushed the boy on to his hard wood table.

Jirou made no protest as he heard the prefect undo his own belt and pulled out lube from one of his drawers on the table. The cold gel against his hole made him squirm but the digit that pushed in there made it even worse, he could feel the blood rising to his cheeks again as his panting became heavier. Jirou couldn't think properly, not when Hibari had pushed himself in. Hibari grunted as he pounded into him. It was sinfully good, he was tight, soft and warm. He lost himself in the daze and hunger of his lust, pounding fervently into Jirou's ass.

"Harder," the younger boy cried out and Hibari pushed into him once more, this time with more force and speed.

After making sure that he was satisfied and had filled his lover to the brim with his semen, he cleaned up leaving the younger boy lying on his table to regain his energy. Jirou got up, legs a little bit shaky but otherwise he was okay. It was silent in the room but it was a comfortable one. Picking up the box of tissues on the table he began wiping himself clean as well as the mess he made earlier on.

Hibari watched as Jirou cleaned the floor, he liked this view, his little herbivore on all fours, thick cum slowly dripping out of his asshole.

"Senpai, could you stop coming in me during school hours?" Jirou asked as he wiped himself once more when the semen began dripping out again.

"Hn," Hibari absentmindedly replied, still entertained at the paled boy who was on all fours in front of him.

"Are you listening? It's hard to concentrate in class when all I can feel is your come dripping out of me."

Jirou huffed as he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on along with his pants.

"Herbivore," Hibari called out to him, lying on the couch placed in the office

"I've got class senpai, our self-study period is over," Jirou informed him

"I'll bite-," before Hibari could finish his sentence the young boy had gone over and kissed him on the cheek

"I promise to be here exactly at 4pm sharp," the snow coloured haired boy smiled sweetly.

It was hard to resist such a cute smile. Hibari grunted and turned his back to the boy.

"I love you too Kyoya-senpai," Jirou chuckled before unlocking the doors to the office and making his way back to class.


	2. The Months Before

**A/N:** I'm writing this for my own enjoyment OTL so please don't expect a grand plot, most of it is just shameless smut or fluff. Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me. I only own my OCs. Also I apologize for the OOC Hibari.

* * *

"I like you."

Hibari glared at the crimson eyed boy.

 **/40 Minutes Before/**

Suzuki Jirou was a student at Nanimori Middle. He was a good boy, never causing trouble in school due to the fear of being bitten to death. Every day at exactly 11am, he would look out of the window to catch a black haired demon doing his patrols on the peaceful school grounds.

At first it was admiration for the older boy.

He was strong and strict and gave no mercy, not even to girls.

Jirou wasn't sure when it turned into infatuation but as he constantly looked at his senior, his pulse would beat frantically.

The first time he had entered school grounds he had immediately learned of Hibari's reputation. As his natural hair colour was against the rules and he had been beaten into a bloody pulp for talking back to the Demon of Nanimori, lest to say it wasn't love at first sight. He hated Hibari's guts. Though he hated the Demon of Nanimori, he couldn't help but to be thankful for him as well. Hibari had literally knocked the brains out of any delinquent that dared to touch the students even though he himself was a delinquent.

"I like you Suzuki-kun."

He looked at her with sympathy filled eyes, he didn't know how many confessions he had received this year but he still couldn't accept any of them.

"Sorry, Chiharu-chan... but I already have someone I like," he had apologized and it always ended with the girl crying.

"Jirou you bastard, how long are you gonna keep rejecting these girls?!" Daichi slammed his hands on the table while the white haired boy ate his lunch in silence "I can't help it if I already like someone," he mumbled as he continued having his lunch "And who is this 'someone'?! All I've been hearing from you is that you like this person and I don't even have a clue who the hell this person is!" his friend sulked "It's not like I asked to have the girls confess to me!" Jirou snapped as he got out of his chair.

The class stared at the usually calm boy who made his way out of class angrily.

Running his hand through his silky snow white hair, he made his way to the school's rooftop. "Might as well get it over with," he sighed as he stood at the door that led to the Demon's Lair.

 **/Now/**

And it came to this... on the roof top he had met Hibari, the person of his affection. It was a one-sided love, he knew that and he didn't have expectations from the black haired prefect. In fact he just expected the prefect to 'bite him to death'. He chuckled at his own folly.

"I like you Hibari-sama," Jirou had repeated confidently, he now expected to be beaten to till he could see the grim reaper coming for him, for disgusting him.

"Herbivore... I'll bite you to death," Hibari pulled out his tonfas, watching as the boy stood completely still in silence, he didn't even flinch when he had been slammed against the wall. The cold steel pressed against his neck, choking him and keeping him in place while the demon analyzed him. He stared into his deep crimson eyes; they were filled with sadness, pain and maybe even a little happiness but no regret. "Reception Room, 4pm. Sharp. If you're late herbivore, I'll bite you to death," Hibari smirked as he let the boy go.

"What the just happened?" Jirou asked as he sat in class, staring at aimlessly at the board as he thought about what had happened on the roof during lunch break. "It must be a dream...," he touched his neck, remembering the choking feeling of the cold steel. "But the bruise is still here...," he felt the warmth gather on his cheeks, his face grew red as he remembered the way Hibari had patted him on the head dismissing the fact that before the pat he was totally abused.

 **/4:00PM/**

He stood in front of the wooden doors, his heart pounding heavily in his chest against his ribcage, he swore it was so loud that it echoed through the silent hall ways. It was always silent here because of Hibari.

"Herbivore you're late," the voice made the young boy jump as the heavy wooden door opened.

Hibari stood at the door with a cold piercing stare, one he gave to those who disobeyed him, a stare that promised punishment. "

B-but I was standing here... you never told me to enter the room, just to be here at 4pm," Jirou reasoned as he slowly backed away from the glaring demon.

"For twisting my words herbivore, I'll bite you to death," the prefect pulled the boy into the room, slamming the door behind him shut as he pushed his kouhai against it, the panicked boy continued reasoning.

"B-but I was going to k-"

The younger boy had stopped blabbering when he felt something soft against his lips.

This was how it all began.


	3. Sharing Is Caring

A/N: It's been a long time... I'm sorry :'D but better late than never right? Anyway Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me only Jirou does, my smol bean :D

* * *

"Suzuki-kun, Natsume-senpai is here to see you," the class monitor called out to the boy during break.

"Yo!" the grinning brunette popped his head into the classroom, "It's about club practice."

Jirou made his way out to the school fields with the older boy, walking side by side.

"You've been missing practice a lot," Natsume stated as he placed an arm over Jirou's shoulders, bringing the boy closer to him.

"I've been thinking about stuff," Jirou sighed.

It was a hard decision, he love the track team as much as he love Hibari but he knew if he wanted to be Hibari he would have to sacrifice some things and one of them was the track team.

"Hey kid, you know if you've got any problems you can always come to us right? We are pretty much family."

Natsume gave him a reassuring nudge before letting him go.

"Jirou! Jirou!" the little yellow ball of puff flew down to land on the albino's head.

"Hi there Hibird~" Jirou affectionately addressed the bird with soft smile.

He couldn't help but to find the Hibird the cutest thing on planet Earth, he would spoil Hibird rotten if Hibari allowed him to even play with the cute fluff of yellow for an hour. He didn't actually think Hibari would get jealous… he understood if it was a girl or boy but Hibird was an animal. He deduced it was in Hibari's nature to be possessive and territorial. The boy was like an animal with vicious instincts.

"Oya? Isn't that Hibari's pet?" Natsume stared at the cute bird as Jirou allowed it to flutter down and perch on his index finger.

"Mm, he's really cute," Jirou stroked the bird on his head with as it ruffled its feathers.

"Bite to death! Bite to death!" Hibird sang cheerily as it fluttered its wings.

"Well... it has got an interesting choice of words...," Natsume could tell that those words were directed at him, the bird wasn't as innocent as it seemed and it sent chills down his spine.

"Anyway senpai, I think I'm going to drop out of the track team."

He surprised the older male with his decision.

"Seriously?! What's the reason?!," Natsume turned to face the boy, he looked rather forlorn and desperate. Even though Natsume was the track star, Jirou would probably have taken over the Track Team when he left for graduation this year, the boy has a talent for long-distance runs and could easily beat his seniors.

"I can't really explain it to you now senpai…," Jirou blushed as he mumbled, he was fine with his sexuality but he didn't really think that anyone will really accept that he's actually dating (if you could call it that) the cold blooded prefect they all feared.

"Is it because of family problems?" the older boy enquired, hazel eyes filled with concern for the young boy.

"Nothing of that… it's not a problem really… more like… a commitment."

Hibari glared, his metal irises reflected his bitter thoughts, the corner of his lips slowly forming a scowl. He had looked down from his usual haven during lunch and spotted the tuft of white below, along with another. He disliked his pet roaming with the other lowly herbivores.

This ugly feeling called jealousy, he despised it yet he couldn't help having this cold, dark, envy seep into his heart.

"Tch."

At exactly 4:00PM, the white haired boy walked into the Reception Room only to find it devoid of a certain carnivore. Closing the door behind him, he silently made his way towards the couch and laid himself on it. His snow white lashes fluttered, lids slowly sliding down in a serene manner. The musky scent of blood and steel surrounded him along his lover's individual scent, one that cannot be described even if he tried to.

"I would call it a sexy scent though," he thought, the blood making its way to his cheeks as he turned on the couch, lying on his stomach, his warm face buried in his arms. He didn't mind if Hibari wasn't a perfect boyfriend, he wasn't a girl so he didn't care if Hibari didn't give him romantic hugs or said "I love you". He knew that the prefect was all action and no talk… not unless it was to threaten him. The comfort he felt just by being by his side, a feeling that warm enough for him to know that he actually cared for him.

"It would be nice if he said it though," Jirou mumbled, a small smile lighting up his face as he thought about Hibari confessing his love. "It's rather weird haha, I don't think Hibari would ever do it," his train of thoughts were stopped by the soft click of the door opening.


End file.
